Territorial Claim
by Hanzatsu-Hime
Summary: Nami belongs to Zoro. He knows that. She knows that...right? She doesn't seem to act like it, when she keeps getting off at every island to stay out all night and drink the night away...Zoro was a pirate hunter long ago, but now, he was hunting for one in particular. LEMON! ZoroxNami
1. You Should Know

**_One Piece: _**

Territorial Claim

"I don't like it."

"Huh?" was Roronoa Zoro's brilliant response to Sanji's statement.

"Something's wrong with Nami-san. She hasn't been herself lately, and everywhere we go, she starts getting oh so chummy with all the good-looking guys in sight."

"…What's your point, exactly?" Zoro grunted as he leaned back against the wall, losing interest in the subject since it seemed like nothing new.

"It's the look in her eyes. Nami-swan…she wants…well, you know…_something special._"

"…A pony?"

"NO, you MARIMO! I think Nami's finally hit her peak."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ugh, think about it, fish guts! Nami-san is now a nineteen year-old woman who has been on a boat with an all-men crew for a whole year! She must have many hidden desires by now."

"…Uh-huh. She's just lustin' after a mug like you." The swordsman's was coated in sarcasm.

"Seriously! Nami-san's been getting extremely close to guys in a physical way lately. The look in her eyes…you just know! Have you ever tried to look closely into Nami-swan's eyes?"

"Yeah, actually," Zoro answered, shifting his gaze up to Sanji's, "but then I jumped in a pool and she stepped on my injured back, punched me in the gut and threw me in jail."

"Arg, forget it!" the S.S. Merry Go's chef bellowed as he stormed off to the kitchen, "I'd have had better luck talking to Luffy!"

"I doubt it!" Zoro shouted after the blonde, making sure his voice sounded off before he heard the door slam. He sighed lifelessly and shifted his back against the boards of the Galley. Man, what an idiot! Nami was 'oh so chummy' with anyone she felt she could mooch off of, he knew it! She used her looks as a way to get in with you then made you want her, enough to waste your very being. It was how she was. It's her favorite pass-time, _especially_ since she's on a boat with an all-men crew for a whole year. None of them ever offered to pleasure her, let alone asked her to marry them! They couldn't right now. Though Sanji would in a heartbeat, no questions.

However, Zoro already had dibs.

You see, Zoro met her first, so it was kind of as if fate played a role in their relationship. He was the one always saving her. He was the one who had to fight for her. He risked his life for her, just so she could see how un-'cold-blooded witch'-y-like she was. He didn't even know why she had been there; he just knew she wasn't as evil as the dumb-ass bastard made her sound. After all, people called him a demon and he still couldn't figure out how to make his eyes glow red.

True, Zoro didn't, or does not, fight for Nami like Sanji does, but that's because romance isn't his thing. He protects her, that's his way of showing he cares. And he takes care of her. After all, he carried her through Alabasta because 'she couldn't walk' when he should've been resting due to such severe wounds. It was obvious, no matter what he said, he cherished her very existence.

He had never admitted such a thing because Nami was…well, Nami. She can be very finicky. It's probably the biggest risk anyone could ever take asking Nami to be theirs because she gets bored easily. Nami is vibrant and, as she's been known as, spunky. That gives her a charm and makes her a challenge. Any proud man would be truly pleased to have her on their arm. Not as if she was merely a prize, but to truly win her heart. In order to do that, she needs to be deep in yours. And she knows if she is or not, so you need to be really sharp when you face up to your duel. If you lose, don't even try to redeem yourself; you've lost with no second chances.

That's why Zoro had sort of staked a claim on Nami in his heart. No matter how many times he obeyed her thanks to debt-threats or how many times they argued, Nami had never just hung him out to dry. With Sanji, she seduced him to a point where he could melt into butter. That was because Sanji's love for her is the kind of love you give to a famous person you admire of the opposite sex. When seduced, in Sanji's eyes, Nami is the exact type of girl he wants; innocent, sweet, adorable and needs him to be there for her. Ms. Navigator already knows Zoro is there for her, and has her way to make sure he knows it too, so she doesn't need to resort to such trickery, even if it is harmless. Even if, dare he say, he wouldn't mind.

No one knew of Zoro's little claim because he preferred not to act on it. If one day, Sanji every tried to go too far, or if she was in dire despair, then he would have to and it wouldn't be a problem. But only then would he show it. Only when he felt he had to in order to make things right. Besides, he didn't feel like gambling with Nami's trick poker. She was riskier then when he fought Mr.1.

Deciding after thinking a bit that Sanji may have been onto something, Zoro grumbled before shifting his position two more times, waiting ten seconds and growling as he stood up and marched toward the boat's side, about to run into town to find Nami.

"Oi, NAMI!"

"Eh? _Ohh_…_hey_ there, _Zoro-babe_. What's _u_–(hiccup)-_up_?" the woman he knew as Nami, _his_ Nami, splurged out with lightly reddened cheeks.

Yeah, she was on her way to getting drunk.

In a bar.

On a random island.

With…FIVE MUSCULAR GUYS IN NOTHING BUT BANADANAS, BOOTS AND _CARGO **SHORTS**_

Bzz! **Bzz! _BZZ!_** Oh, **fuck** **_NO_!**

"C'mon", he called in a fierce voice while he stood in between her and three of her 'friends', "Let's get you back."

"Naw, not _now_! We were just about to go to the bar three blocks down. They've got these orange coolers I gotta try! Ha-ha! Hey, why not come along, Zoro? You need to unwind a bit. You look…rough 'n' tough."

'_Hell yeah I am! And I'm gonna be rough 'n' tough on her ass if she doesn_'_t listen to me and get out of this fucking place! …Hey…that sounds_—'

"Aw, _no_! These fellas were being _so_ nice to me, I can't just leave. It'd be rude." She stumbled back on her bar stool and leaned against the counter side.

"Yeah, you heard the lady. So beat it," one guy who had blocked his view of Nami stated with a glare, "Or we'll beat you."

"Oh really? Judging by this town, I'd say you guys are poor wanna-be pirates, right?"

"WANNA-BE? Why you—!"

"Hey, Nami, tell them my name again. My _full_ name."

"Heh, it's Roronoa Zoro-babe, ha-_ha_!" Nami amused herself with her answer.

All of the guys froze.

"Z-Zoro? No way! He's off in the Grand Line with the Straw Hat guy!"

"We had to make a quick pit-stop. Now, you may not be world-renowned, but you are pirates. I could turn you in for a small fee each."

"H-hey wait! You're a pirate now too! If you did that, you'd end up captured and locked up like any other!"

"Oh," he laughed maniacally as he sent them that terrifying hunter's glare of his, causing them to shudder visibly, "I'd be sure to get the dough and split. **I'd make sure of it**, right Nami?"

"Oh yeah! Bellis, bellis, bellis!" The red-head threw her hands in the air out of joy.

"No, Nami!" all five guys moaned with tears pouring out of their eyes like losing fan boys. '_She'd take cash over us? That easily?_'

"Anyway," the growl of the infamous swordsman snapped all their attention to him, "I'd like to take the lady back home now, so if you'll all excuse me…"

"Yes, sir!" All stepped out of his way and saluted, quaking in their boots.

Zoro just smirked in their direction before turning to face the almost drunken wreck of the girl. She was sitting with one leg over the other, her skirt hiking up her thighs due to the motion. Her back was arched forward, making her chest impossible to ignore. And with her arms on the counter, supporting her action to add to the affect more so, it made things a lot harder. Especially for the one who had gone to retrieve her of his own accord. But her face was what caught him. Her eyes were a quarter closed, giving her a hypnotized look that she knew men found enticing. Her head was turned slightly to the right, half hovering over her shoulder. And her lips formed a small 'o' like shape that made her look as if she wanted something, to say something, to him. He found this rather…alluring, part of her charm.

He held out a hand to her, "Let's go, _now_."

"Hmph, you're no fun. Such an old stiff." She scrunched her nose in disgust at such a thing before taking his gesture and letting him lead her out of the bar, knowing if he let her go, she'd run right back in or fall flat on her face.

"Aw man! Zoro-_ba_-**_by_!** Why'd you gotta go and ruin my fun?" she whined with crocodile tears as they turned off the street of the bar and headed 'home'. He actually walked eight blocks to find her, having to search twenty-seven bars, knowing that's where she'd be.

An animé angry sign pulsed on his temple, grinding his teeth. "Don't. call. me. _that_."

"Okay…Zoro-babe." She whispered under her breath, though she knew he would hear it, and giggled.

"Ugh…"

"O-okay, okay, I'sw'y. Pwease don't be mad at me, _Zowo._" She begged with a pout, causing the changed lettering of her words.

"My name is _Zoro_, _**not **Zowo!_" He growled deeply in annoyance at the taste of nicknames she offered.

"Tee hee, all right." The way she spoke seemed to be a sign of her calming down. Zoro looked back at her to see her eyes cast down to their joined hands with a look of pure bliss. He was confused on what to do in this sort of situation, so he decided to just take advantage of her sobering-down-ness.

"So, what's up with the bars lately? Everywhere we go, you seem to need a beer or four to quench your thirst out in the city, even though we've got plenty of good rum on the Merry Go."

He felt her hand flinch in his and knew something was up. She sighed almost inaudibly, then responded.

"Sanji needs it for his recipes. Besides, I know that you enjoy it as much as I do, and you don't have the money to go out on the town like me, so I figured I'd let you enjoy that stuff while I splurge a little. Nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah, not really. Except every night when you get back you're incredibly smashed and you need Sanji or Robin to carry you to your bed because you'd crash into the ground if you walked another step. And they even have to meet you on shore! Then there's the other half of the problem, where the next morning, you're so hung-over, you don't even leave your room. You stay in there all day unless we hit an island, where you just go drink more. I'm just curious, are you trying to kill yourself on alcohol poisoning so you can die a painless death or are you just bored?" His grip on her hand had strengthen and weakened many a time throughout his little speech, but by the end, he held on even though she'd let go, knowing he needed to for her.

"…But…isn't it…better that way?" he heard a whisper from behind. He was about to turn around to question her when he felt they're locked fingers tugged around his back. Before a reaction could happen, the sound of her sandals on a different type of ground echoed in his ears and his hand was dropped. Not a moment later did he feel a weight suddenly drop on his back, or more like jump onto. So much for being sober.

"N-Nami? Wha-?" He squawked out as he gripped the under sides of her thighs, making sure she wouldn't fall. _But definitely **not** for his own enjoyment, oh no_.

"It's…here, isn't it?" she asked in what sounded as a pained voice while snaking her gentle fingers to the collar of his normal cream-colored shirt and dipping her tips inside. When he felt her find her desired destination, he gasped lightly. So, now he knew what was bothering her; she was bothered by his latest addition to his fascinating collection of scars.

"Oh, N-Nami…"

"I got it, didn't I?" she asked while moving her fingers up and down so delicately, the feeling of delight spreading through his being like wildfire.

"I-is this what's been bothering you? Is this why you've been drinking?"

He felt her head rest on is shoulder, assuming that to be a sign he was right.

"Nami, it's okay, really. This is not--"

"It hurt though, right? When he…when y-you… ( _sigh_ ) I-I'm ( _sniff_ ) sorry."

"Oh please. Compared to Hawkeye's mark and Arlong's rip, it's nothing!"

"Are you trying to tell me the feel of cold hard steel piercing you just under your collar bone felt like a mosquito bite? When the blood came oozing out thanks to that thick blade, that was just--"

"Obviously it hurt! I got stabbed woma-" –he felt her stiffen- "-n…Oh, damn, why do you care?"

"Because…" she stopped to think.

"Because if I died, I wouldn't be able to work off my debt?"

"No, that's not it." She continued to speak in such a soft tone.

"Without me, you'd have no one to command to do your dirty work with one-hundred percent sure of success?"

"No, that's not it either."

"Then you've got me stumped." He replied with a light shrug and a toss of the head, continuing their walk for her.

"Hmm…me too."

He got mad. "You could at least try to come up with an answer!"

"…Yeah…I guess it's because…hmm…"

"…Yeah? WELL!" He wanted a solid answer, damn it!

"You should know, Zoro. I thought it was obvious." Was her 'solid' reply, not satisfying him at all.

He just grunted, "Sanji could always be your _new_ _guardian_, you know. I'm not that special."

"No, he can't."

"I'm sure he'd work-out a bit for you. He'd even die his hair this creepy green if you asked."

"Good for him, I guess. Though he'd probably get tossed across the sea by Luffy and Usopp. They wouldn't like it."

"Neither would I."

"Heh, yeah."

"…Hmph, if you don't have a reason, you shouldn't be drinking like this. It's bad for your health, you know."

"Why do you care?"

"Huh?" he was shocked to hear the question thrown at himself.

"Would you care if I poisoned myself to death? Wouldn't you be relieved? You'd be fre—"

Nami was somehow then whirled around, increasing the small dizzy spell she'd been experiencing because of her drinking, and was now nose-to-nose with the swordsman who apparently liked giving her piggy-back rides. The closeness only made her swirl more and lose her breath.

"Only a damned jackass would enjoy the thought of a dead companion. And even though you think I am one, I would never find your death, or anyone else's on the boat's, as a good thing. Remember that!" his heated breath of rage smoothed over her tingling anxious lips. All she could do was nod her head down slowly, but brought it back as fast as possible so the heat she had just felt would return. Zoro didn't know that she found it to be a pleasure, so he just exhaled through his nose and began to turn her around so she could once again rest on their way back. Nami was indeed shocked by this, thinking he would probably drop her on the ground after that. But she was more consumed by her withdrawal of heat and gripped her fingers onto his shoulders, bringing her chest against his to stop him, wanting to stay this way with him. It was very hard to do anything about the situation, and after a few moments of pure-white mind space, figuring she was just still in her alcoholic trance, he let it slide and took another step forward. _But he was still not enjoying touching Nami the way he was! No, he had to make sure she was safe and didn't fall, that's all…yeah, that was what he'd tell the others_.

"…Nami?"

"Hmm?" he heard her mumble through the fabric of his casual shirt, moving her arms around him more comfortably.

"Can I ask you do something please?" his mind was affected by her sweet enchantress scent; vanilla and oranges. Sweet and spicy.

"What?" she asked so gentle, it almost was impossible to believe it was coming from her.

"Can you be honest, and tell me why you care? All we do is argue, so I'm not seeing it. I named all the reasons I could think of."

"I care…because its you, Zoro." Now she sounded sleepy.

"But why would it matter if it's me?" he asked as he jumped her body up lightly to situate her better against him.

"To me, you…are…"

"…Yeah?" he inwardly begged her to go on, hoping his claim would have a reason to be stated.

"My on…ly…" and that was when he heard her breathing even out.

Zoro sighed somewhat irritably at the woman in his arms. All he wanted was an answer, damn it! Was that so hard? Really? She was so close to it, but she just had to get comfortable on his upper body and fall asleep! Who else could possibly do that? Ninety-nine point six percent of the world's population found him to be a ferocious demon with an unquenchable blood lust. All those negatives would cower in fear of him, just like those guys in the bar. And yet this one woman found it so easy to fall asleep in his arms, against his chest, her head resting in his neck's crook. How she could do such a thing, he would most likely never know. But then again, as powerful as knowledge is, sometimes it disturbs you and smothers dreams. So, what would be so wrong with letting Zoro dream on?

No matter how cute and heart-warming that moment might have been between our story's two main focuses, nothing changed. Due to the crew's arrival upon the island at midnight the night before, knowing the only places open were the local pubs, the members of the Straw Hat Pirates knew they would have to wait until the following day to collect provisions. Doing so, Sanji and Robin were able to gather everything the crew would need for at least two weeks, thanks to Nami being generous and offering to help out with their financing. With the task of collecting that much cargo, and Sanji taking Robin for a somewhat date, they did not return until sunset. When arriving, the sound of a loud 'Bang!' greeted the two. Instantly, they were at the door of the Galley in fighting stances. However, said stances were dropped when they saw it was just the familiar sight of Nami releasing her anger when arguing with Zoro, though it was a surprise to see her left fist on the table a few times instead of his head, the reason behind the shaking ship.

"YOU are a damn MORON!"

"Oh, I'm a moron?"

_"Hey Luffy, what's this about?" asked Sanji as he stepped inside._

"Yeah, you are!"

_"I'unno," the captain said with a shrug,_

"All I wanted was an explanation! I wanted a real answer that made actual sense! That's all! You just had to make it into a huge monster deal!"

_"They came in suddenly from the deck like this."_

"I see. Well, I guess I'll start dinner." The Merry Go chef declared as he cuffed up his sleeves.

"Arg, because you're an idiot!"

_"OOH! OOH! DID YOU GET MEAT?" Luffy jumped up from his seated position and ran to look through the bags._

"I thought I was a moron?"

"YOU ARE!"

_"Of course I did! Now get out of there!" A foot was delivered to the rubberman's face._

"But you just said I am now an idiot."

"T-that's 'cause you're a moronic idiot!"

_"…But…I'm hungry!" the poor boy whined._

"Nami, I can't be three things at once."

_"That's why I'm starting now. Go sit back down and wait."_

"No, I know. You're a moronic idiot who is pissing me off!"

"Apparently, I'm a busy guy."

_"Okay!" Luffy cheered happily._

"Oh, I don't even know why you're here! Are you just on this tub to drive me insane?"

_"NOT WITH MY BAG OF GROCERIES, YOU DUMBASS!" Sanji yelled with dagger teeth._

"…Do you hear yourself talk? I've now said it twice that all I wanted was an. Answer! Then you had to flip out like an enraged bull!"

_"Ehh…" Captain whined as he dropped his head on the table with fish lips._

"Well, you're bull_shit!_" Nami said the first thing that came to her mind, shocking Sanji enough to ignore the lit cigarette falling onto his shoe.

"NAMI-SAN! Please, don't sully your precious lips with such dirty talk! MARIMO! DON'T ANGER NAMI-SAN TO THE POINT OF SWEARING!"

"What's it matter? You say that and worse all the time. I even say it to you, and you don't complain." Zoro yawned with his hands behind his head, now bored since 'Dartboard eyebrow' interrupted their squabble. "Because I didn't realize we had such a strong influence on Nami-san!" Sanji contorted. Then he turned to face the girl he swooned for with a heart-y gaze, "Oh dear Nami-swan! I beg you, don't use such words again! They make you seem yucky--

"Heh." Was Zoro's reply, causing the blonde and red to growl.

"—and we know you aren't. And even if some are blind, I think you're beautiful in--"

"—bed. Others think so, too." Again, Nami's fury rose.

"SHUT UP, JACKASS! Anyway, such trashy words are sullying the purity of your lips!"

"What purity?" Zoro whispered drowsily as he sat down against the wall. He heard someone walk toward him and his instinct kicked ion. Right when he opened his eyes, he saw a line of cream wash over his sight and then everything went in slow motion.

Before Zoro could move, Nami back-handed him as hard as she could. But as her hand came in contact with his at such an enraged speed, the Log Pose she had on her wrist, the glass sphere, somehow broke on impact. Tiny glass shards scratched over his skin while the rest fell to the floor. Blood drizzled lightly down the front of his lower jaw after a few moments, causing everyone to snap out of it, including the injuree. As he went to touch the wound, he heard Luffy, Usopp and Chopper scream in fear. By the time he regained his cool and lifted his gaze, eyes glazed over in shock, Chopper and taken Nami's place in front of him. The only trace of her was the Galley door slamming shut and the sound of heels clicking swiftly over wooden boards.

"Zoro, are you okay?" Chopper asked as he grabbed the man's chin in his hoof and examined.

"What do you think?" he asked emotionlessly as his still widened eyes remained locked on the door.

"Oh…yeah. I wonder how that happened. Nami isn't that strong is she?" the reindeer man wondered aloud as he carefully picked up one of the smaller pieces of glass to find a clue.

"Let me see that, Chopper." Sanji stated more then anything as he held out his left hand to the doctor, his other hand holding onto his cigarette. Chopper just nodded and did what the blonde man asked. Somehow, through the smoke, Sanji was able to analyze the fragment carefully.

"Well?" Robin asked with her arms crossed over her chest a few moments later, knowing what he was trying to do.

"Well," Sanji began before exhaling the black fog from his mouth, "Apparently, it just cracked and a few pieces got loose. It must be from when she kept banging her fist on the table. The bracelet was turned on her wrist when she was hitting it, so the few bangs must've hit its breaking point. But, honestly," –he glared at Zoro at this point, though the swordsman took no notice- "Even if it hadn't and though it did, I say he deserved it. After all, it wouldn't have broken in the first place if they hadn't been fighting and she was trying to spare him another reason to be dense."

Zoro let the remark slide, not giving a damn anymore what this crackpot was saying. He couldn't believe Nami had smacked him across the face. Sure, she'd hit him. How else was she suppose to wake him up? And he knew sometimes he needed to be put back in line and being him, all he understood was violence. But never, that he could remember did she slap him across the face. Or use glass. But that really was just an accident. Actually, the little cuts were nothing. He didn't feel them and he knew it wouldn't cause a scar or barely a mark. His stinging cheek is all that was sinking in.

"…W-well, uh, Sanji! Why don't you…uh, get a move on with dinner?" Usopp asked with a shaky smile, trying to get out of the weird situation.

"Do you really thi--"

"Sanji, I'm hungry." Robin stated calmly as she flipped the page in her book.

"Then I shall make a grand feast for you, Robin-chan!" Mr. Prince cheered as he rolled up his sleeves, on his way over to the stove.

"I don't need that much, just a meal." The Hana-Hana Devil's fruit user said with a sigh.

"Anything, for you, Robin-c--"

**SLAM!**

"Huh?" All looked over to the door, then turned to each other to do a head count.

"Hey! Where's Zoro?" Luffy was the first to notice.

Other then Chopper, who tried to chase after the man, everyone else shrugged and went on with life, knowing there was nothing they could do.

:


	2. Your Name

:

"Hey, Zoro! WAIT!" the little doctor called after the swordsman as he ran toward the mast, getting ready to scale down the ladder toward the men and women's quarters. Tony's call stopped him momentarily; just to turn and ask him what is was he wanted.

"You should let me check out the wound on your…"

"I don't need it!" he bellowed softer then he normally would've, as if trying to hide an emotion more then get his point across, "I'm busy at the moment."

"WAIT!" Tony called again.

"WHAT?" this time, he just yelled.

"…I think…you should give Nami a moment to collect her thoughts, then go see her…and while you wait, I'll check your injury, okay?"

Zoro looked at Chopper with frustration written all over his face, looking desperate, "Yeah, but…eh…I-…ah! Okay." He lost.

"Good!" Chopper said with relief, "Now let's get to our room so I can get my medical kit."

With a sigh, Zoro complied and followed behind the short reindeer man down the ladder. The whole time, he glanced over toward the 'other' quarters, glaring through the wooden boards, trying to burn a hole so he could see in and get his voice to her. Once reaching the bottom, 'Marimo' walked over and sat down on the edge of the couch. When Chopper approached, he lifted his head to give him a better view, but didn't look him in the eye.

"Um…Z-Zoro?" Chopper whispered hoarsely, trying to remain calm while trying to get his patient's attention. Once he saw the small black pupils fall down to his eyes, he knew he was listening, "Uh, I know it's none of my business, b-but…have you noticed something weird…with Nami?"

"You think so too?"

"S-so you agree?"

"No, Sanji tried to talk to me about it."

"Oh…well, what did Sanji say?"

"I don't remember really. He said something about her wanting something special, and I suggested a pony."

"…Um, I don't think that will help Nami. At all."

"Yeah? Oh well, 'sain't my problem."

"But…aren't you worried? I mean, she seems to be really out of it lately. I noticed, one night, when she came home, she had a red mark on her neck, and--"

"WHAT?" Zoro hollered, completely regain the motive to put himself entirely into the conversation.

"I don't know what it was, but when I asked Nami about it, she told me to fix her a hangover antidote and I never brought it up again. What do you think it is?"

"Oh, it better not be what it think it is!" the 'demon' swordsman growled dangerously as he clenched his fist, staring at the only barrier between the girl who was causing his emotional rage and himself.

"What? What was it? Will it harm her?" Chopper asked worriedly, jumping up and placing his paws on Zoro's knees. But no later was thrown onto his bottom as Zoro bolted up from his seat.

Chopper looked up at the man, worried he would try something since he saw the fire in his eyes, and tried to calm him down, "ZORO! What are you doing?"

"Going to teach _my_ _bitch_ a lesson!" Zoro gnarled very scarily. Though caught off guard by 'Marimo's' proclamation, he figured it was just a slip of the tongue and continued with his method.

"You can't!"

"I'll tear down this damn wall!"

"We can't afford that!"

"I'll make _her_ pay for it since she's the reason I'm pissed off!"

"C-c'mon, Zoro! Think about this. You know you'd never hear the end of it from Luffy and Sanji. And besides, I said you could go in a few minutes. Just a little more cleaning up…and then," –he was afraid to say this- "Y-you can go see her…alright?"

"Grr…" it took him moments to form a proper response, "…Fine." With resistance, he sat back down on the sofa and let Chopper finish his work.

"…A-anyway…" Chopper was afraid to speak, "I-I was just saying that I think someone should say something to her about it."

"I already did." His voice frozen in that icy tone.

"Oh, good. And…?"

"I got no where. Apparently, it just gets her mad and then she slaps you with glass."

"You don't really think she did it on purpose, do you?" Chopper was curious to understand the twenty year-old's mind.

"When she's angry, anything is possible."

"…But…you didn't see it, did you?"

"See what?"

"The look on her face. Right when Nami saw the mark on your face, even before the blood started to appear, she looked truly petrified. I mean, I don't think I've ever seen her look like that before. I was really worried about her. Her eyes were as wide as the Jolly Roger sign's on our sail. Except she wasn't smiling. I heard her gasp and she went pale. I don't think she meant to do what she did. It was just an accident."

"Who cares? What happened, happened. Ugh, am I done yet?" He was visibly antsy, restlessness becoming more apparent with each passing second.

"Then why are you going to see her? Why teach…h-her a lesson?" Chopper censored the sentence.

"Huh?... 'Cause…what, I can't talk to my nakama now?"

"Not when you're in a blind rage and you called her…a bad word."

"…Are you finished yet?" The feeling of the rubbing alcohol was irritating him.

"One more dab," he sighed as he reached for the bottle, "Zoro, I think you need to approach her calmly and then ask for an apology."

"What the hell would that solve?" he raised his voice to ask the boy who was burning his skin.

"She might actually talk to you if you didn't scare her." Zoro froze then. Chopper decided to explain what he meant, "On this ship, the only non-aggressive guy is Usopp, and that's because he's a bit of a wimp. Nami's used to people caring for her in a comforting manor, or at least that's what she wants. When all anyone does is shout or yell at her, she goes on reflexes or instinct and fights back. If maybe you just try to be calm with her and not look bored or annoyed, she might get close to you."

"…What did you say?"

"I said Nami's used to--"

"Not that! The last thing."

"Oh, I think if you tried to be appear more interested in her, she might actually get close to you an—h-hey, Zoro! Where are you going?" Chopper's high-pitched cry was faint to the aqua hair colored man as he raced around the ship and barged his way into the female's chambers. Once he looked in and saw no one was in there, his anger hit its highest peak.

"THAT **BITCH!** SHE'S GONNA GET IT NOW!"

Before Chopper could even reach the deck, Zoro had already jumped the boat side and ran into town.

"Aw, babe, I feel for ya." Some man in the bar who heard the story she offered the bartender soothed, voice coated with fake compassion.

"Thanks you-sh!" she slurred slightly in response while tapping her beer bottle's bottom on the bar-top a few times.

"I mean, it ain't your fault. He got you angry and you's was just expressin' yourself, right?"

"Yeahz! I didn's (_hiccup_) means to-osh! Iz waz en axident!"

"Oh, I hear ya! My girl did the same thing."

"Really?" she sounded very interested in what he had to say.

"Yeah. We were out with som--"

"No one cares." The statement came cold and hard from the voice of someone who was unwanted by our red-head.

Nami froze as soon as she heard him, losing the drunken affect most of the alcohol had caused. She was too shocked to turn around. She just sat there, only moving her head from looking at the guy to her left to facing the bartender in front of her. Her male company got up and took a step toward Zoro, getting the whole bar's attention.

"Just who do you's think ya are?" he asked in that crackly voice.

"That's none of your damn business. I'm here for the bitch." Was Zoro's answer to the man. It was as unkind as he was angry.

Nami flinched at the sudden gained nickname and earned herself a glance from the two men locked in a glare-off.

"Oh, so you're the bastard who made her come by upset. I gotta say, no matter what state she's in, I gotta thank ya. If you's hadn't pissed her off and made her do what she did, she wouldn't be here right no—OOF!" The man was flung across the room, crashing into a table and snapping it in two.

That caught enough of Nami's attention, giving her the energy to turn her whole body toward the scene. Indeed, the man had crashed into a table and broke it apart, but he also made a crater in the floor and took all the men at the table into the ground with him. But Nami saw no sword mark. That must've meant Zoro had used his hands. Instead of resorting to his weapon of choice in every situation, he had actually landed his fist upon the man. Now she knew she had to be worried.

As soon as she let the most silent of gasps escape her lips, she felt a rough hand grip her forearm and yank her up quickly, making her head bobble. "C'mon," she heard him say, "We're leaving."

"H-hey! What about her bill?" the barkeep yelled after the two retreating Merry Go members.

Zoro tossed his thumb over his shoulder, "Make that bastard pay." And was gone with the navigating girl in tow.

With one giant push on the doors, causing them to hit the outside wall, Zoro dragged Nami away from the thirty-ninth bar he searched and stomped back to the direction he could've sworn he remembered the docks being in. However, he knew he was too enraged to give a shit, so he knew they were on their way to getting lost. But to still appear in control, he decided to scold. 

"Is this your new nightly pastime? 'Cause I can assure you this is the last time I'll be doing this."

"Uh-hmm…" he did not like the response he received.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, going to bars every night? Didn't we have this same exact discussion last night? I told you this was probably the dumbest way to die, ever. Don't you listen to anything but your own wants and needs?"

"…Why?"

"Why what?" he barked back at her, giving her his look.

"Why…did you come after me…again? After what I--…"

"You think I care?" he tossed her arm out of his grasp and scowled down at her, "I'm here because someone needs to save you for such an obvious suicide! You're with us for a reason, you know! Now use that gift and get us back to the boat."

"…Is that all?" her voice was hollow.

"Huh? What are you--"

"If that's all, then maybe I don't want to do this anymore!" her eyes held fire and her voice honed fury.

"What the hell are you yapping about? Stop talking shit and get us back to the boat!"

"NO!" her cry was high, making him cringe. After moments of silence, she glared up at him and stated so plainly, as if uncaring, "I don't need to listen to you. You have nothing to do with me. Leave. I'll take care of myself."

He was stunned momentarily by her emotionlessly remark, then felt his stomach clench along with his jaw.

Nami walked only four steps away before she felt her body hit a nearby wall. She was about to cringe when her sight was darkened and heard the sound of something smashing against the very same wall beside her head on both sides. She dropped her pain to look up, only to slightly shrink away at the sight of Zoro's eyes piercing her soul, gazing down into her eyes with too much intensity to describe.

"You little bitch." He stated in his gruff voice, not showing anything in his facial features to show where that came from. His chest muscles flexing right in front of her eyes, making her ache in anxiety. She felt her insides churn pleasurably at the feel of his smoldering breath over the top of her head, his hands only a millimeter from resting on her shoulders. They were so close…oh so close, she could feel the need to--

"Stop calling me—"

"Shut up," the chills his husky voice sent silenced her, "You think I give a damn now? You've played with me too long, Nami. And I know you know what I mean."

"…I-I—"

"You know. I know you know! You tease me Nami. You try to get to me succumb to your wish every single day, whenever you want. You hold that stupid debt over my head so you can play with me. Well, I don't like that idea. That's gotta stop. **_Now_**." Oh, that growl of his!

"…How?"

"Heh, Nami, from that stupid crab-guy adventure, you felt it, didn't you? You knew I felt something for you didn't you?" he began to get closer to her, her body tensing due to the sudden action. She had guessed the right amount of distance between her shoulders and the heels of his palm, because in no time at all did they land on said perch and slide down her arms, ending up on her wrists, giving her goosebumps of delight. He felt this and smirked.

"I knew it."

"Mm…Z-Zoro?"

"Yeah?" His manly, deep voice was driving her crazy!

"You should be…getting back to the ship."

"No," he said with finality, "Not if you don't lead the way."

"Just because you have a horrible sense of direction--"

"That's got nothing to do with it! Damn it bitch, don't you get it by now?"

"Knock that off! Why are you even calling me that, anyway?"

"Because," his rumbling tone rested in her ears as he leaned in to speak right into her left, "I'm the only one who can."

Nami's eyes widened a bit before she tried to push against his chest to create space, though found herself half trying to feel him up, "Ha, as i--!" His arms wrapped around her then and he pulled her against him. Nami couldn't even hope to move her body against his strength, not like she'd really want to, so she stayed stiff and just let her skin cool under his touch.

"My bitch is my girl." He explained so smoothly, something no one would ever assume as something possible from Zoro.

"WHAT?" the woman in his arms replied, desperately trying to get away now. He only held her closer, giving her a quick squeeze to calm her down.

"That's right. You're mine, Nami. And the way you've been drinking has been pissing me off, but what bothers me the most is your sudden need to flirt. What, aren't I man enough for you?"

"Uh-hn…you ar-w-would be…"

"Would be? What could possibly in be in my way?"

"Me." She sounded sad. "What the hell does that mean?" he pulled back enough to her eyes, her front going cold from the missing warmth. Once theirs met, the passion and lust his held began to overwhelm her.

"Doesn't the fact that I cut you with glass mean anything?"

"No." he stated honestly.

"Zoro, come on! It cut you, you bled!"

"So what? I'm fine, woman! See? What, would you like to kiss it better?"

"…Maybe…" she tried to whisper under her breath, but he somehow read her lips.

"What?" he sounded urgent.

"Zoro, go b—mph!" her voice was silenced by the swordsman's strong lips on her own. The sensation spread through her body so quickly, she didn't have anytime to reconsider. She laced her arms around his neck in an urgent yet feminine way and brought their chests against each other again. Her excitement and want was radiating off of her and spilling onto and into him. He began to tug every which way at her shirt, trying to dispose of any barrier blocking their closeness.

By the time they broke for air, which was somehow seven minutes, they were in a more erotic position. One of Zoro's hands had Nami's leg against his hip, slipping his fingers over the flesh of her thigh. The other gripped at her back somewhat, groping her skin feverishly while trying to get at her bra. Her own hands were completely under his rag of chest coverage, messaging every inch of his muscles. Her right index finger was even tracing his scar, giving him sensational shivers.

Within moments, when their breath returned, Nami turned her head to look at the position of the moon.

"Well…" she breathed out, "I'd say its time for bed."

"That's implying something." His strong yet mischievous voice tickled her as he tried to reach out to her neck. She stopped the action by moving more to the left. He was confused by this, but showed displeasure.

"Zoro, please stop." She begged helplessly, knowing if they continued, she'd lose it and there'd be no turning back.

"Why?" he now sounded displeased too.

"Because…this isn't right. You're just…saying this because…because you haven't been—Mmm…" The hand on her thigh had quickly slid down to her arse and squeezed, bringing her closer to him, making her back arch forward and her head drop back slightly. It was then she felt it, right against her lower torso, more to her left hip. Her eyes were wide and she choked out a gasp.

"Like what you feel?" he bent his mouth down to her overexposed neck and let his breath roam over the bare skin, "That's from you Nami. That's all you. No other woman has ever made me feel this way. I'm driven by instinct now, and my desire is telling me to teach you what it means to be my bitch."

"Mmm…oh, Zoro," the way his Nami huffed her remark made him grow hungrier, "I-I understand,"

"Good." He smirked devilishly and began to bring her face up to his.

"B-but…we really need to get back! Everyone must be wondering where we are!"

"Do you know how to get back?"

"…No…" she had been too…worried to care. She had wandered far from the bar she was at the night before, hoping in the slightest that if any of them tried to find her, they would only be able to tell her about it tomorrow. This island's centerville was filled with many winding alleys and strange people, so there was no time to stop and map out your surroundings.

"Neither do I. So what do we do?" "…W-we could stay at…a hotel."

"Really? You'd spend money like that on me?"

"But you'd have to pay me back!" she had to confirm the fact a little childishly.

"Heh, I will. But not with cash…" he let that hang in the air as he moved their pelvic regions sensual together once, making her gasp and moan at the same time. He watched her eyes roll back, chuckling to his success. Then, he let her go, placing her leg on the floor gently and began to look around. Nami was not satisfied by this. At that moment, she decided to get back at him and do as he had accused her of. As she walked by to look down the street for a place to stay, she grazed her aroused breast against his arm. She mumbled an innocent, "Oops, sorry." and carried on, walking with swaying hips. Oh, he was going to lose it soon.

Before he could even attempt to bring up the situation, she had called him to hurry up. Oh, she was going to get it bad when he got a hold of her. He quickly caught up to her and they walked side by side, trying to find a damn hotel fast. But as they turned onto the closest alley, Zoro heard many whistles that sounded like unwanted catcalls toward his bitch. All the men heading in and out of bars spotted her, like they had a radar system in their heads, and commented on her in ways and on places only Zoro could. Doing as he said, he went on instinct and wrapped his arm around her waist, giving it a tight squeeze. She jumped under him, and he seemed satisfied with that.

After Nami suggested asking for directions, Zoro felt his blood bubble. Who would they ask, the guy eye-humping her ass? Eventually, through the heated argument about whether or not to ask, they soon arrived in front of an odd motel. It looked to be in better shape the rest of the town, with pure red bricks. The sign out side was a black picket sign tilting in the ground, only about two and a half feet tall. All that was painted on it was 'Rest-Stop', as if the fact it was a hotel wasn't obvious. Actually, it was more of a motel, since the top floor looked very wobbly. Giving Nami a bit of a push, he caused her to look up at him. She looked unsure of this place, but Zoro just gave a toss of his head in the door's direction with a look of pure passion. There was no way she was getting away from him now.

The whole 'check-in' thing was definitely a pain in the ass for Zoro. The guys in town's cat calls and promises of things he would only dream had been crawling over his skin and burning his heart with a certain emotion he thought should not affect him. _Jealousy?_ His claim should rid him of such a pointless thing, and yet… Well, with an innkeeper ogling her _voluptuous features_, how was he supposed to deal with that?

"Well hello there." The tone used by he thug-like man was surely the type that would get him fired.

"Hey," Zoro somewhat growled while bringing Nami's hip to rest against his, her temple right on the curve of his shoulder, "We need a room."

"Ooh, I gotcha." He winked at Zoro, darted his eyes back and forth between the two customers and widened his grin. He began totaling up the amount when it looked as if an idea struck him. His eyes had a glint in them that made Zoro uneasy.

"Alright, that will be…one thousand bellis please."

"WHAT?" Nami seemed to regain some composure now, "But that's too…"

"Sorry ma'am, that's the pricing. I just work here. Not a lot of people head this far into town, so it's the best we can do." The way he said his explanation didn't seem to make it believable to the bitch's enraged 'owner'.

Nami also seemed displeased with the fact, but anon thought of an idea. Dragging her hands through her hair lightly to make sure it was in place for such a thing, she leaned forward onto the tall desk, her breasts being pushed up in the process. The second-skin 'v'-cut black sleeveless shirt assisted the action, making both men curious, one more so then the other.

"Oh, I understand," Nami made sure her melody sounded heated and smooth, "But unfortunately, we don't that much right now. Is there any way we could possibly get around this little issue in an easy, comforting manor?"

"I-I guess I could lower the price for you, my dear," His heated tanned cheeks and bliss-filled eyes proved Zoro's suspicion to be correct and made him unleash a quick, deep growl. The other two in the scene ignored it, as if such a thing never happened, "I'll just charge you…oh, four hundred fifty. That's the best I can do."

"Are you sure?" Nami whispered impatiently, eyes holding such a seductress' gaze; the man was stunned to speak, "Alright then. I can offer you that much."

Then, as though she hadn't pissed Zoro off enough, she used her thin cream-colored fingers to trace her 'v'-cut collar and pull down so painfully slow. Roronoa watched with vexed eyes as the man's pupils followed Nami's action, gazing thoroughly at her line of cleavage while she reached downward to retrieve her money purse. After carefully laying the money in his palm, she seemed to trace his fingers with her own and decided to hold onto the wallet in her hands instead of placing back in its usual station. The thug seemed displeased by this and just dropped the money in the cash register to go and collect the items they would need.

Once the key was placed in Zoro's hand, he ignored any bits of information the clerk had to offer and grabbed Nami's waist anxiously, looked at the room number and decided to find his way around instead. Nami just followed along, not having much of a choice. As she walked by his side, she could feel his chest heaving with exasperated breaths, proving he was breathlessly waiting to find their new space. The sight of his pectorals from the side allowed her to truly understand how big they really were. She amazed to get such a view of them, seeing how manly he was. His tanned skin, strong muscles, masculine voice…oh, how she couldn't wait to be wrapped up in all of him.

No later from the end of her thought did Zoro find their room, unlock the door and kick it open. He stomped inside and slammed the entryway shut with such a force, Nami felt herself shake. Zoro had completely lost himself to his instincts now, and he proved by surveying his surroundings for a few moments, then walking over to the bed in the room's far right corner and tossing Nami onto the dark red fabric. After bouncing once on the mattress, she gathered herself thoughtfully and looked up at the swordsman. She felt a stirring feeling rise within her by just being under his gaze, but was caught off guard as he almost lunged at her and captured her lips in such a fevering way, she felt herself fall under him.

With his body atop of hers, he took full advantage. One hand held her by the neck, running through her hair to bring their lips closer. His other busy hand was massaging her side so restlessly, he made Nami's cavern quake and shiver, and a sensual impression filled her being. She arched upward to him, gripping unto his shoulders with shaking wanting fingers. As they kissed exuberantly, Zoro used his fangs to graze her bottom lip, almost as if to mark her. His bitch moaned in their kiss, making him shudder, the sound new and exhilarating to him. He decided then to move his assault to her neck, a waiting blank canvas.

Each swift nip and nibble made Nami stir. She moved her head aside for him, letting him have his way with the moment. Her hands moved lustrously over his neck, running her finger through the small bits of hair on the back of his head. Her eyes closed, moans full of want, her legs wrapping around waist, all for more of him. She could feel the marks on her neck with each touch he made. He was marking her as his, just like a demon. And she let him. She wanted to be his, a title that allowed him to fill her, complete her. That was what her body was crying out for, what he moans interpreted.

After feeling satisfied with his work, the demon man lifted his head to gaze at his accomplishment. Breathing heavily due to his actions, he rolled his eyes over her skin, and then met her own.

"Do you…know why I did this?" his hot, heavy voice was obviously referring to his artwork. When she didn't answer, he went on, "Everyone's gonna know. Everyone will know you're mine."

"Why?" she urged him on, his deep hungry voice was making her hot and wet.

"You're mine! I don't want any other guys making moves on you! You saw that thug! He wanted you, Nami. You walked right into his hand. You gave him of view of my territory."

"I know." Was her response.

Oh, that was it.

"Damn it, bitch! If you're mine, no one else gets to see these!" Right then, he cupped her breasts in his palms with such strength, Nami gasped while her eyes rolled back.

"Z-Zoro…" The feeling he was creating within her was too much.

"I'm gonna make sure, tonight, you understand what it means to be my bitch. After this, don't expect to be going anywhere. It's gonna be one hell of a night." His voice rumbled his chest as he grabbed her by her back and ass, bringing her body to the middle of the bed with her head on the pillow. After looming over her a few moments, staring at her passion-consumed eyes, he placed his hands on her shirt collar, his palm heels resting mid-breast, and tore open her shirt. Ignoring any sign of protest, tossing the fabric aside, he dove down and traced her cleavage with his tongue. With his mouth over her skin, his teeth were able to taste her chest too. Upon reaching its end, his mouth met her bra. It was then he looked up at her, his eyes ablaze.

"N-no…" she huffed out as she understood his intent. But in no time at all had his teeth, from the middle of her bra, ripped it off with an animal-like grunt. Once the fabric ejected from his mouth, he gawked at the sight of her breasts. Nami tried to hide, not used to this much exposure, but was caught by Zoro and contained from movement. She was the swirl of lust in his eyes as he leaned over her, then was moaning and gasping like mad when he lavished her tips, one with his mouth the other his palm. Having no control over her actions now, she felt her chest heave greatly, her back off the bed, her mouth hanging open with wails of pleasure leaking from within.

Once he felt one tip was red enough, he kissed her hard and switched to the next one. Nami bit her lip and groaned, not knowing how much more she could take. His left hand, which was the first to rub, now snuck down into her skirt and began to drag the hemline down with her skimpy underwear. The night-air against her bare flesh made her shiver, making her body shake against Zoro's, causing him to smirk. Finishing off with his current entertainment, giving it his finale kiss, he lifted his face up to her cleavage tip as his other hand joined in on his left's activity. Being completely bare in front of Zoro made Nami's skin cover up with chills of nervousness and anxiety.

"Zoro." She mumbled out.

"Hmm?" was his muffled reply from bring inside the valley between her breasts, his hands trying to get under her thighs.

"Why…are you taking so long? Mmm, be a man and take me already!" she knew in this situation, she was out of place to be demanding anything from him, but was being driven to insanity from his torture.

He froze at the end of her order, and looked up at her, "You think you're in any position to be saying that to me? …Heh, we'll see if you still want me to take you afterward, alright?"

It was at the end of his words that he was somehow able to remove her skirt and thong-like garment without moving his dominating position over her. Then, without even being able to comprehend anything, he had already ridded himself of his shirt and sash, his swords somehow already regarded on the floor beside the bed. He grabbed Nami by her forearms and lifted her quickly upward with his body. Pressing her naked chest against his own, he wrapped his arms around her, immobilizing her by her elbows, and ravenously claimed her lips yet again.

Trying to compose enough strength to match up against his ferocity, Nami used her free hands to grab onto his pants and pull his waist closer. He groaned into her mouth, giving her the reason to continue her action. Slipping her slender tips down his trousers, she traced his hip bones sensually. When he shuddered under her touch and brought their bodies even closer, she decided to have a little payback. Getting her idea from the slight pressure against her sacred womanhood, Nami slowly, ever so slowly, traced once more around his hips then brought her index fingers over his lower torso and onto his hardened cock. She moved to quickly for him comprehend until the act was committed. When he gasped, Nami smirked devilishly in their kiss and gave him a delaying stroke down his whole length. He growled against her, arching somewhat into her now. All she did was repeat her action.

Thinking he could stand against her attempt of revenge, he just allowed her to feel him, giving him both pleasure and despair. To repay the favor, his hands found their way to her back and dragged down to her arse. Rubbing pleasurably between the two, Nami felt another wave of anticipation wash over, causing her to speed up her torture. Within one single rush over his manhood, Zoro's eyes shot open and he jumped back from Nami, his palms on her shoulders.

"You…crazy bitch! You do realize that if I cum before I fuck you…"

"So? I've come close to coming about three times now! Fuck me now or…I-I'll go get the clerk to finish th—WHA!" Her threat had angered Zoro to the point of beastly fury. He was completely lost to his instinct this time, not to return until Nami understood who she belonged to. She knew it too. Suddenly, he was behind her. She froze as she heard the sound of fabric moving behind her. Zoro was taking off his pants! Finally! She waited as patiently as one whom was about to be bedded by the hottest guy live could. Heart thumping, spine tingling, she listened to his noises as carefully as possible, trying to picture him in her mind.

Once she heard his pants hit the floor, his hands wrapped around her waist firmly and lifted her. Nami, though unsure, let him control her, knowing it was all in his hands now. However, she was unprepared for the moment when Zoro lowered her onto his hardened, thick cock. An exasperated gasp shot out of her lungs, followed by a painful moan, as he lowered her at such a sluggish pace.

"Uhh…Zor-ro…" she whined in protest.

"Say it," he growled ever so deeply in her ear from behind, his voice vibrating her body.

"Say…wh-what?"

"Say that—you're mine." He was trying, but it was obvious he was struggling with himself for control, needing to hear this from her before continuing.

"I'm…ooh, I'm yours, Zoro!" she exclaimed lightly.

"Heh, good." He lifted her up and brought her down quickly as her reward.

"Ahh! ...Mmm…" she moaned very enthusiastically. After her reply settled, she tried to lift herself on him, but his hands held her down. She whined.

"Not enough. Say…only I can—f-fuck you!"

"Ah-hh…o-only you, Zoro…" she tried to wiggle her hips free, only adding to the tension.

"Only I what?" he gave a keen bark in return to her statement.

"On-only you…can f-mm…fuck me." She stated hard, wanting to get the movement going.

He once again offered pleasure by lifting her on him and bringing her back. Twice. But somehow, in a way that amazed Nami, he was able to stop then, attempting to try one more time.

"Tell me you are mine. Scream it. Let everyone know you're my bitch. Do it."

It was too much. The feeling of his hard, erect manhood so deep inside her. He was just sitting there. She wanted him to move. She wanted him to beat within her, to feel her juices spill out on him and his into her. She wanted to cry out his name in climax. But he wouldn't move! Her mind was going fuzzy, she needed some action or she was going to die!

"Nami!" he was begging her in his own way just to say it so things could get moving!

"Mmm…Zoro…"

"Yeah?" '_Come on! Just say it, ya fucking bitch!_'

"Fuck me hard, and I promise you, your name will be leaving my lips in the end."

He just couldn't take it anymore. With no time to hear a reply, she was on her back, him once again dominating her. As if she had never been placed in his lap, as if they had never gotten up, he pulled out of her and rammed in. And so it began.

He filled her with each inward thrust, her mind losing all thought. His thick hardness reached so deep within her, completing her in every which way. He once again grabbed her lips in a passionate hunger, both fighting in a tongue war, trying to taste the other and win. Her hips moved with his to complete each action, not wanting to be separated for long. She moaned into his mouth with every single action made, expressing her lustful passion.

He went hard and fast in her, making the event even more passionate. She knew she was going to be sore tomorrow. His hands still on her waist, he helped her hips thrust upward onto him and move in his rhythm. Already, Nami had climaxed. She gasped and let go of his mouth, making her lover switch to her collar bone yet again.

"Ahh! Ahh…Ooh…Ahh…Ahh! Z-…Zoro! I…I-I…Ooh…" It was amazingly overpowering. She was completely lost in this whirlwind of pleasure. Her body was moving of its own accord, she had lost all control. The same thing was happening to Zoro, he was completely driven now, just wanting to be inside her, wanting to claim her.

With each moan, in some unimaginable way, he was always able to add to the pleasure. Whether it be with strength or with speed, he made the love-making event more powerful. Her body was aching, she was quaking. She was his sex puppet, it was all up to him now. With his speed, his force, she was just along for the ride. And again, she climaxed.

"Zoro! Oh…Aah…ahh…ohh…Oh m—Ah!...Mmm…Aah…Ohh…" she felt him smirk against her skin as he somewhat lunged at her neck, as if a starving man eating for the first time. Her back seemed to respond to her as she arched upward into him. Wanting to be even closer, she shakily wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. She wanted to push her luck then, lifting her legs and somehow able to wrap them around his waist. The next thrust after that made both of them gasp. He then decided to work even harder!

"Ahh! O-ohh…Zor-Zoro! I-I…I can-an…I…"

"I know…me…too!" 

Both were extremely close. It was coming, they knew it. Both put all remaining strength into their hips and moved rhythmically in a speedy mix. He moved harder, harder, harder. To keep up, she moved faster, faster, faster. Not letting her top him, he imitated her.

"Mmm…Ahh…Ahhh…AHH!" She was coming.

"Mm…Bitch…" he huffed out in ecstasy to remind her.

"Ohh…Ohh…Ohh! OHH, ZORO!" And so, they both climaxed.

His creamy white liquid emptied into her faster then wildfire. Her juices cloaked his penis completely. Zoro ended up falling over onto Nami's left, panting heavier than any training exercise.

Eventually, Zoro looked back over at Nami to see her face coated with crystallized drops of sweat, her chest heaving somewhat exasperatedly. He smirked over at her, proud that she was able to keep up with him for so long. His hand reached over to her and pulled her close to him. She squeaked without sound before relaxing against his chest. Their breathing was opposite of the other, creating a easy pace for them, able to feel the other's chest in the process. Grabbing the far blankets edge by reaching over her, Zoro pulled the corner from the bed's other end and enveloped the both of them in its hold. Kissing her one last time on the head, he whispered to while moving her hair off her face.

"Tired?"

"Obviously. She sounded so too.

"Tomorrow, I'll carry you back to the boat." He grinned wolfishly, looking pleased, but couldn't hide the tiredness in his eyes. She leaned up to kiss him.

"Go to sleep."

"Alright. G'night, my bitch."

"Good night, my bastard."

"Heh, you gotta square off, don't you?" he chuckled slightly as he held her closer.

"Depends, how long you gonna call me a bitch?"

"It's not a matter of time. It's more of a matter of whenever you displease me or when I can get you back in bed."

"Hmm…I like that name." she smiled happily as she cuddled closer and closed her eyes.

He inhaled her sweet scent once more before going to sleep with a satisfied grin on his face. Nami did, too. Both were now claimed by the other during their hot love-making and were now one.

Though, one has to wonder what will become of it? A boy or a girl?

! **Author Notes** !

Ohayo readers! I thot dat sinc my 1st 'M' ficcie went well, I should write anotha. Iv actually bn wrkin on dis sinc summa, it just took a lot of time due to…well, time. And work ;P

Hope u enjoyed!

Originally a one-shot!

R&R!


End file.
